Like The Wind
by r-adnir
Summary: Perjanjian tidak tertulis : Aku tidak mengenalmu, kau tidak mengenalku. midotaka. slight!midoaka.


Kuroko no Basket **(c)** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cover image **(c) **Pixiv Id 4758119

* * *

Reaksi cinta tabu dikecap oleh mereka.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi kau klienku malam ini, Midorima Shintarou, hm?" dalam genggaman tangan pria berambut arang tersimpan selembar kartu nama putih. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menerima kartu nama dari pemakaiku. Biasanya mereka hanya memberitahu nama, bahkan terkadang nama itu palsu."

"Memang kenapa? Toh kau tidak akan mengejar – ngejar klienmu untuk meminta pertanggung jawabankan? Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan nama samaran." Pria bersurai hijau di depannya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yah, terserahlah. Oh ya aku Takao dan ayo lekas pergi. Malam itu pendek, tuan."

Di balik pintu kayu berkilau pernis, desah nikmat terhambur diikuti derit ranjang, nada tidak berhenti hingga sang fajar timbul dari ufuk timur. Esok pagi kasur bagian kanan yang sudah tertata rapi seperti sedia kala jadi salam pertama bagi Takao kala ia membuka mata.

* * *

Terlarang karena akhirnya punya kemungkinan nol besar untuk menjadi baik.

* * *

"Tempat biasa? Baiklah."

Beberapa kali pertemuan dan tidak ada yang berubah, bertemu kemudian menghilang. Bagi Takao, sosok Midorima seakan hanya mimpi indah yang ditawarkan malam yang langsung buyar begitu matahari melemparkan cahaya untuk kemudian memaksanya bangun dan kembali pada dunia realitas yang kejam.

"Hei, Shin-chan."

"Sepanjang ingatanku aku tidak memberimu izin memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Midorima atau Shintarou itu terlalu panjang untuk didesahkan ketika aku klimaks, kau tahu."

.

.

* * *

Hal biasa, terlalu wajar. Awal rasa bersalah timbul beberapa kali hingga perlahan pudar sampai tahap tidak peduli sama sekali. Muak, sampai ingin muntah.

Pengikat cinta. Dari plastik murahan hingga dihiasi berlian puluhan karat mengelilingi jari manis kanan tidak satupun yang dilihat Takao berhasil menyekap dedikasi pada satu orang. Olehnya percaya Takao tentang indahnya pernikahan terlempar jauh.

Tidak terkecuali pria dengan surai sewarna rumput ini. Miliknya emas, klasik.

"Kau brengsek juga ternyata Shin-chan," celetuk Takao sementara mereka berdampingan menuju tempat bernaung satu malam. Tautan alis menuntut penjelasan tentang pernyataan barusan tertera di wajah Midorima. Entah ia memang tidak peka atau hanya memakai topeng bernama kepura-puraan.

"Cincinmu, tuan. Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang kurang hebat di ranjang hingga kau menyewaku,"

"Aku keberatan,"

* * *

.

Terik matahari menghujani kota. Panas menyerap dalam kulit, membiarkan bulir bening mengaliri pelipis. Siang memang bukan teman baiknya.

Takao melihat mereka disana.

Bincang mesra terdengar samar. Persoalan desain undangan, jam temu dengan perancang busana sampai yang terkecil seperti hiasan minuman. Lalu lalang orang seakan jadi hitam-putih dan mereka satu-satunya yang dikaruniai warna. Begitu cantik, hijau dan merah.

Dan ia hitam yang mengotorinya.

Susah payah ia mencegah panggilan spesial bagi yang hijau lepas dari bibir ketika mereka berpapasan.

.

* * *

Bertahan, ia sakit. Menyerah, ia sakit,tapi setidaknya hanya satu yang tersakiti. Bukan dua.

* * *

"Kau bermain terlalu jauh, pulang sana temui tunanganmu. Ia sempurna," bukan rangkaian kata yang terbiasa diucapkan. Takao berpikir apakah itu alasan mulutnya terasa pahit dan dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Baiklah, kukira sudah cukup juga aku memakaimu. Besok hari pernikahanku,"

.

.

Mimpi indah tidak lagi menghampiri Takao.

Sesal bukanlah bagian awal. Bermalam-malam Takao jadi penghuni menyebalkan bagi bantal sebab membuatnya basah dengan air dari mata. Hatinya yang terdalam tidak akan pernah menaruh percaya pada pernyataan 'aku bahagia jika kamu bahagia.

* * *

Salahnya menantang pernyataan sakral.

* * *

.

.

.

Siang, usai beberapa tahun pergi, matanya nanar mendongak arah langit. Lapar mencengkram perut berkat kerja yang menurun kualitasnya. Beberapa tamu mengomel ketika nama lain didesahkan, yang lainnya kadang diam namun upahnya dipotong di akhir. Masih terhitung lumayan ketimbang mereka yang menyerukan tidak puas, mengecewakan, jelek serta kata lain yang intinya bermakna sebaiknya ia berhenti.

Dan untuk kali kedua ia melewati mereka. Nyaris sama dengan bertahun lalu.

Nyaris karena seorang anak lelaki hadir di antara mereka berdua. Bergelayut manja, memanggil papa dan mama. Manik matanya hijau segar dipadu surai semerah delima.

* * *

Janji mereka berlaku sepanjang hayat.

Meski mata bertatap, keping memori tertancap, hembus nafas hadir, mereka bagaikan angin lewat.

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

Halo, saya balik lagi~ makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini.

Btw buat yang doyan midotaka wajib baca doujin punya gusari. Itu indah. Banget.

-adnir-


End file.
